Behind the scenes in 'Spying, lying, and magic'
by Barajou no hoshi
Summary: "How can somebody so kind immediately turn so cold when the truth is revealed? I just don't get it!" Meet Alice, Ariel, Melody and Nicky, the new girls who, under certain random circumstances, joined Gakuen Alice. Bringing us, a whole new side of the story. A/N: this is a before and side-story connected to Mystery Guest's story, and includes a lot of OCs
1. Prologue

**Behind the scenes in 'Spying, lying, and magic?'**

Disclaimer:  
I DO NOT OWN ANY GA characters! I ONLY OWN the OCs with Mystery Guest and Aozora no kishi.

(A/N: this is a before and side-story connected to Mystery Guest's story, and is co-authored with Mystery Guest and Aozora no kishi and includes a lot of OCs.)

Prologue

Normal POV

In the international airport in Los Angeles , two girls are about to board the airplane heading to Narita, a international airport in Japan.

The girls were friends and were around the same age. One girl was a petite , yet cheerful-looking girl with cat-like eyes and chestnut red hair flowing under her cap with a rubia earring that was covered by her hair.

She was wearing a white watch on her wrist and a sling bag on her right shoulder as she walked to the front counter to get her ticket.

The other girl was tall and beautiful, with glasses and long raven black hair that goes down her back.

On her back was a backpack with a white cute drawing of a kitty on the were both pretty and beautiful girls, who were going to meet their two other friends who went early at Japan.

Meanwhile queued at the back of the line were two handsome and good-looking boys.

They were both on their iPod Touches, listening to music as they slowly walked up to the front with the line.

One of the boys had glossy chestnut brown hair that was gelled which made his hair look really cool.

The other boy was tall and smart-looking, with glasses and black hair.

They both looked cool and had a good fashion sense.

Additionally, they're also headed the same way as the two girls mentioned earlier.

These two pairs... what will their story be? I wonder...

**To be continued in...Chapter 1! ;)**


	2. Chapter1: The First Meeting

Disclaimer:  
I DO NOT OWN ANY GA characters! I ONLY OWN the OCs with Mystery Guest and Aozora no kishi.

(A/N: this is a before and side-story connected to Mystery Guest's story, and is co-authored with Mystery Guest and Aozora no kishi and includes a lot of OCs.)

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting**

Alice's POV

We finally got on the plane, and were finding our seats.

After this flight, we would be ready to meet our friends, Melody and Nicky, who went to Japan first due to Nicky's "problem" last year.

Since Ariel had to finish up with her training with King Triton, and I had to finish working on a project for my parents, we both stayed behind.

By the way,my name is Alice. I am 14 years old, and the second princess to Max and Rowena Rosaria of the Transylvanian royal family, the strongest Vampire clan.

Yes, I am a vampire, but I hate blood. The only time I ever suck blood is when I have no other choice or to control my enemy.

Anyway, I have super speed, super hearing, and all those other "awesome" vampire powers due to my strong vampire heritage. Additionally, I have fire and sonic sound alices.

Ariel is a mermaid , she's 15, and the oldest princess to King Triton and Queen Coral of the Mermaiden royal family, the strongest mermaid clan.

She is a mermaid who can transform, very intelligent, and have strong language skills.

Though she can be a klutz, so sometimes she's very troublesome. Ariel has the water, healing and infliction alice.

After we boarded the plane and were getting ready for the overnight flight, Ariel took out her 'Learn Japanese words with English translation' book and began to jot down notes of important Japanese words since the both of us don't know Japanese very well.

Nicky and Melody do, because they lived there before. I think I'll just leave the language learning to her, since she is good with languages and can speak a lot of languages fluently. I swear, it's probably one of her magic powers or something. Maybe...?

Well, since I will leave Japanese translations to her , I took out a sketchbook and pencil with an eraser. Then I started to think of what to draw.

Yep, I love to draw. It's like, my favorite thing to do, other than surfing the Internet and listening to music.

Just as I looked up to find some inspiration, I saw two very cute-looking boys sitting across the aisle from us. "Hey,they're cute," I whispered to Ariel,who looked up at them and nodded in agreement .

" Yeah! Especially that smart-looking guy with black hair." she whispered back, smiling .

"For me, I like the cool guy with chestnut hair. He's really cute! " I smiled back at her as we both softly giggle and went back to our work.

Yuuchiro's POV

We had just boarded the plane, and what a relief that we did.

Yukito and I hoisted our luggage bags up in the overhead compartment.

Since I had sharp hearing due to my training, I could hear someone whispering about us.

I pretended to nonchalantly look around the plane and saw a pretty cute girl whispering to her friend.

I acted as if nothing had happened and turned back around. As we sat down, I told Yukito about what happened.

He laughed quietly and we both looked over at the girls. I look at the girl who whispered about us to her friend .

She is pretty and adorable, with beautiful chestnut red hair.

I caught her eye, but I just stared at her while she looked back, smiling and awkwardly going back to her book with her sketch.

Huh, her smile is actually pretty nice. I grinned as I took out my iPod, made myself more comfortable in my chair, and started to listen to some music that went well with the sounds the Fruit Ninja* game I was playing made.

_**Time skip to 14 hours later**_

Normal POV

The aircraft was dark, with some asleep , and some who had just woken up for breakfast.

Outside the closed window, if someone were to open it, their eyes were bound to hurt from the blinding lights from the sunrise outside.

Back to the story, our two girls and two guys were still fast asleep.

Suddenly there was a click. The flight pilot is on the speaker: " Ladies and Gentlemen, good morning.

We will be arriving at the Narita International Airport in 30 minutes.

The weather is clear, and the temperature is 60 degrees Celsius .

The local time in Japan is 6 o'clock .

Thank you for choosing this airline, and I hoped that you enjoyed your flight. " he paused and then added "flight attendants, get ready for landing." Click.

Ariel's POV

"We will be arriving at the Narita International Airport in 30 minutes..." the pilot said as I woke up.

I turned around and saw Alice half-awake. She is quite funny when she wakes up.

Her eyes were closed as she rubbed them, and with her hand she was searching for something .

A water bottle maybe? I softly laughed, but it wasn't quiet enough for her.

Since she has super hearing, she heard it even though she's half-asleep, and she opened her eyes to glare at me. "What are you laughing at?" she asked as her eyes slowly closed again after a while.

"Nothing~ I just thought of something funny. Anyway, want some breakfast?" I replied innocently, smoothly switching the subject.

"...No thanks...I still want to sleep..." she mumbled in a tired voice.

"I think I have jet lag" she added rubbing her eyes, awake but still looking tired

."Okay, I'll save it for you to eat later," I said softly as she thanked me. I gathered my things and made sure that everything was in place.

Alice checked her stuff too, and at the thought that we are going to see Melody and Nicky, we began to get excited.

Her eyes started to brighten as she asked excitedly "Hey, where do you want to go first?"

"I'm not sure,let's just go to Nicky's house and decide with them." I replied, and she nodded in agreement.

She yawned as she said " I think I'll go back to sleep now. Wake me up later, please," a couple seconds later she added "Thanks." yawning again as she lazily went back to sleep.

**-  
A/N: I don't own Fruit Ninja, and rights go to their legal owners. I just like to play it~  
Reviews will be appreciated, but no flames please! Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter2: Flashbacks

Disclaimer:  
I DO NOT OWN ANY GA characters! I ONLY OWN the OCs with Mystery Guest and Aozora no kishi.

(A/N: this is a before and side-story connected to Mystery Guest's story, and is co-authored with Mystery Guest and Aozora no kishi and includes a lot of OCs.)

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

(Still on the airplane)

Yukito's POV

I woke up right before the pilot's announcement and glanced over to Yuuchiro when it was done, trying to see if he was awake yet.

There he laid, against the window, still asleep. Oh well, we still have some time, I'll let him rest for now.

Just as I was about to eat the breakfast that the attendant handed me, Yuuchiro woke up, yawning and stretching like a cat.

"Are we almost there?" he asked in a sleepy tone. "Yeah, we'll be there in, like half an hour" I replied " Want breakfast?" I added.

"Nah, I'm gonna catch myself some more sleep. Just leave a bread for me,and I'll eat it later." he replied "Will do," I promised.

"Thanks" he answered before he went back to sleep. As he was sleeping, I looked around, sighing as thought of our 'mission' from that time...

_*Flashback*_  
_On the trees in Gakuen Alice_

**Normal POV**

"Man, I just hate it when that ESP and Persona make us do these dirty missions... It really wears me out ! " Russell said in a frustrated voice and beastly tone.

"Russell, calm down, I know you are frustrated. Everybody is-" Yukito said

"Speaking of the devil, isn't that Persona over there talking to the ESP? " Makoto interrupted him and pointed at two figures diagonally across from them.

"Yep, that's the devil alright! Just because he got shorter doesn't mean that he has the right to order us around!" Russell said.

"Shh! Let's go check out what they're planning, Maybe we can defeat them by stopping whatever they're doing behind the scenes." Yuuchiro said, grinning as his friends all followed him to eavesdrop on Persona and the ESP.

_A few minutes later outside the ESP room window_

_*using the superhearing devices the 4 boys brought*_

"Did those four girls' parents agree to let those princesses to join us in the mission? I heard they got supernatural talents and are the best of their kingdom" ESP smirked evilly at the thought of having four new super elite students. The fact that they are princesses meant that they could have strong backups.

"All was taken care of. I told the Kings and Queens that since their daughters also have alices and super elite powers , we would like for them to join the school academy army force to protect the students fighting the enemies that had always been trying to invade us. At the fact that we desperately needed them , they agreed to let those princesses go and use this chance to train, provided that they are able to visit during holidays as a special condition. " Persona replied, his face void of any emotion.  
"Also, the girls will be visiting this summer from L.A, and the kings and queens requested that they get to enjoy their summer for three weeks before they inform them, and to have them be fetched after summer." Persona continued ."Except two of the girls are already here in Tokyo due to training." He added.

"Good good, have someone go fetch them after summer vacation. I will be kind enough to let them have fun before too." the ESP replied.  
" And don't try to scare them or say anything about this mission" he added.

Persona nodded , and they both smirked smugly, like predators who were waiting for the opportunity to strike and catch their prey.

The four boys who heard this were horrified. (They are actually kind-hearted underneath the playful/rebellious act.) They quietly slipped away into a safer place and were silent for a while.

"...Dude! That was intense, man! We need to stop those girls from coming!" Russell cried, breaking the silence. The other three nodded in agreement.

" But how can we find them, when we can't even get out of this place ?" Makoto pointed out. They all start thinking.

"There's nothing we can do!" Russell exclaimed and looked at Makoto who shrugged.

Then they both looked over at Yukito and Yuuchiro, and they both asked" Got any ideas?"

Yuuchiro and Yukito kept thinking then Yukito's glasses start to have a sudden flash (like a lightbulb in his head just lit up).

"Hmmm...ah wait Yuuchiro ! We can both go back to visit our parents, remember, for 2 weeks. Since we all aced the Gakuen Alice test? And your parents are in LA right now?" Yukito said, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh right! Good job, smarty Yukito!" Russell high-fived Yukito.

"That's true... but if all of us go, they're bound to suspect something .." Yuuchiro trailed off doubtfully.  
" Oh, but remember Persona said that two princesses are already here in Tokyo? Then since Yukito 's house is near mine, and Russell, yours near Makoto's in Tokyo, let's split into two pairs, and each team look for two girls." He continued.

" I agree, I have an important piece of advice though. Try not to be too obvious. Let's spend four days at our houses where we can plan our strategy, then for the rest of the time, we can go as pairs and try to look for the princesses." Yukito suggested as the others nodded in agreement as they began to go pack their stuff and some useful devices they wanted to bring.

_A few days later, they were released.  
__Yuuchiro and Yukito rode in a car to the airport, while Makoto and Russell rode another car back to their houses._

Four days later after staying at his own house, Makoto went to Russell's house; and together (in normal casual clothes) , they went out to look for the two princesses who were in Tokyo.  
On the other side of the earth, Yukito went to Yuuchiro's house and they began to search around there too.

"How can we find the princesses when they look no different from normal people, and not shown often in public?" Yuuchiro asked Yukito after they searched and researched about the princesses, but they had no luck in meeting them.

"I'm not sure, I think that they probably transformed or camouflaged themselves to blend in with the crowd. Maybe they're still in training or something?" shrugged Yukito.

"Let's go meet up with Makoto and Russell at Russell's house for the last week, maybe they're there already," Yuuchiro said as they both began to pack and say their goodbyes to their families.

_*Flashback end*_

**Yukito's POV**

Sigh... In the end, we couldn't find the princesses in L.A. Where could they have gone to? Well, let's just hope that we find them in time to warn them...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in 15 minutes, all duty free items are now closed. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing.  
Thank you for flying with us. We hope that you had a pleasant trip." announced the flight attendant over the announcements.

" Oh good , we are landing soon" said the now fully awake Yuuchiro as I saw his eyes wander around, looking across the aisle at the girl he was talking about before.

I think he likes that girl, she is quite interesting.

Personally I like the other girl, the friend who looks very intelligent. I can see that she is passionate in reading, just like me.

I smiled as I slowly pack my stuff and Yuuchiro's bread as I look at the window which shows me the beautiful Japan's lights,ocean, and its Mount Fuji. We're landing soon.

**Yuuchiro's POV**

The announcement woke me up.

"Oh good, we are landing soon" I said to Yukito as my eyes wander around to that interesting girl. She's still asleep , her sleeping face is so cute.

Oh wait, she's awake. At first her eyes wouldn't open, but after awhile it opened to the bright light from outside.

She wince a little when she saw the light, it was probably too bright for her eyes.

I silently laugh, and saw Yukito looking at the girl's friend. Hmm... so he like that girl's friend huh, interesting.

Smirking, I turn around and saw that the girl was looking over here.

I acted like nothing was wrong, smiling at her before looking around.

Then I went back to looking out the window.

_per-rum ging gong/ sounds of airplane landing_

We finally arrived at the airport, but the only thing that ran across my mind was the thought: _"Will we ever meet again?"_

_**to be continued in the next chapter, chapter3! **  
_

_**-A/N:**_

_******Reviews will be appreciated, but no flames please! Constructive criticism is welcome.**_


End file.
